1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly, surgically implanted medical devices. Still more particularly, this invention relates to protective pads to cushion a surgical implant while automotive seat belts are being worn.
2. Background Information
A medical device such as cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators are implanted subdermally in a patient""s chest. Access parts may also be positioned in this area. Since these devices are usually positioned at a relatively small distance beneath the patient""s skin, a certain degree of discomfort may result when wearing an automotive seat belt. That is, the shoulder strap of the seat belt assembly may bring a certain amount of pressure on the implanted device.
In the event of a collision, the shoulder strap of a seat belt assembly may also exert considerable force on the chest of a passenger in the vicinity of an implant. Such force may present a serious danger to such a passenger.
A need, therefore, exists for a way to improve the comfort of a patient who has received such an implant while that patient is a passenger in an automobile. A need also exists to enhance the safety of a passenger having such an implanted medical device in the event of a collision.
The object of the present invention is to provide an easy and inexpensive means of cushioning a surgical implant from the shoulder strap of an automotive seat belt assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for lessening the amount of force exerted on the chest of a passenger with an implanted medical device by the shoulder strap in the event of a collision.
These and other objects are met by the present invention which is a protective pad for positioning over a medical device subdermally implanted in the chest of a passenger between the shoulder strap of an automobile seat belt assembly and the chest of the passenger. The pad has a generally continuous lateral wall having an inner end positionable on the passenger""s chest and an opposed outer end. There is a top wall superimposed over the outer end of the continuous lateral wall to form a recessed area beneath this top wall over the medical device. A pair of fabric flaps extend from the generally continuous lateral wall in opposed relation to each other. These flaps are each equipped with VELCRO strips to be engageable with each other around the seat belt shoulder strap.
In another embodiment, the pad has a generally U-shaped lateral wall in which the inner end is positionable on the passenger""s chest and which extends to an opposed outer edge. A top wall is superimposed over the outer edge of the lateral wall the former recessed area beneath the top wall and over the medical device. A single clasp extends outwardly from the lateral wall. This flap is equipped with a velcro strip, and the flap may be folded inwardly over the seatbelt shoulder strap to engage a similar velcro strip on the top horizontal wall of the pad.
Also encompassed by the present invention is a protective device for positioning between the shoulder strap of an automobile and the chest of a passenger over a medical device subdermally implanted into the chest of the passenger. There is a concave pad comprised of a compressible material positioned adjacent the chest of the passenger such that the recessed area is formed over the medical device. Means are then provided for securing the concave member to the shoulder strap.